Bite Me If You Can
by British Tea Time
Summary: "That's the way Vamprics are, Len-Len. Anyway… KOI definitely don't mind. Especially the… 'After-night activities'," Kaito said the last part with a smirk.  Len wanted to hit his mentor, but he knew, deep down, that Kaito was right. Dead right. Reposted.
1. Chapter 1: First Touch

**BITE ME IF YOU CAN**

* * *

><p><strong>AN (do people still do this?): Heyllo. *enter pedo smile here :{D*  
><strong>**This is re-posted from my old account, so don't come banging on my door about copyright and stuff. I'm not telling you my old account, though. And I don't think people will recognize my writing, so :D  
><strong>**I've been a lazy bitch and not touched this for... what... three, four years? I forgot. I wrote this when I was ten, then posted it on FF last year, and then totally forgot about it. ಠ_ಠ.  
><strong>**I haven't changed the story at all, just did some minor grammar and spelling fixes. So, hope you like it. A 10 year old's writing about vampires. Yepppp.**

* * *

><p>As Len lay the body of the dead prostitute down, he remembered his first talk with his mentor about <strong>KOI.<strong>

"_But that's terrible!"_

"_That's the way Vamprics are, Len-Len." _

"_B… But Kaito-sensei! You can't prey on humans like that! How can you call them your KOI if you only use them to keep alive?"_

_Kaito frowned. "That's the way Vamprics are, Len-Len. Anyway… they definitely don't mind. Especially the… 'After-night activities'," Kaito said the last part with a smirk._

_Len wanted to hit his mentor, but he knew, deep down, that Kaito was right. Dead right._

Len grimaced a little as he leapt out the hotel window, landing on the ground -a good 18 floors below- safely. He didn't want to kill the poor girls. He just needed their blood. And he definitely didn't need another girl to love.

Len felt the burning sensation in his heart once again, tearing at his soul. If he had one, anyway. He crept away, crawling into the dead darkness of the night.

* * *

><p>"That. Was too. Scary." Kasane Teto said, shivering. Her best friend, Kagene Rin, roared with laughter. "Teto, you think EVERYTHING related to the occult is scary."<p>

Teto glared at her. "Well, maybe it's because I'm not a super freak about VAMPIRES and WEREWOLVES and other weird stuff like that, unlike SOMEONE here," she accused, glaring pointedly at Rin.

They started a staring contest, Teto's bright red eyes reflecting in Rin's mischievous blue eyes. Then they broke into laughter, causing quite a din as they stumbled along.

Then something on the huge TV in the middle of Centennial Square caught Teto's eyes. Her laughter slowly ebbed away, and when Rin noticed this unusual sight, she looked at what Teto was gaping at. And even she almost lost her popcorn.

* * *

><p>All Hatsune Miku could sense were cameras popping, cameras flashing, and pushy journalists.<p>

"Miss Miku! Is it true that they have found another body?" one journalist with a face load of make-up yelled, pushing the microphone near Miku's mouth.

Soundlessly, Miku took the picture of the dead prostitute out of her trench coat and showed it to all the cameras. Most of the people present flinched at the gruesome sight. The prostitute, who was clad in only her lacy underwear, was a mess. Her eyes were bulging out, her face was wrenched into a silent scream and her pink mattress was drenched… In blood. Miku then took out a green pen and circled two spots on the prostitute's neck.

There was silence for a moment as everyone took it in. Then all hell let loose.

"Miss Miku! Is this the work of a vampire?"

"Do you know who it is?"

"Have you encountered a vampire like this before?"

"Why only teenage girls and prostitutes?"

"Why-"

"What-"

"How-"

"Silence." Miku said calmly, in her musical, high pitched voice. The journalists quieted down and surrounded the podium on which Miku was standing on in the middle of Town Square.

"This isn't just any old vampire," She started. "This is… a Vampric."

The journalists gasped in shock and horror. Then they chorused: "What's a Vampric?"

Miku resisted the urge to roll her eyes, remembering her sole purpose for Vampire hunting. A searing pain ripped through her heart, but she buried it beneath her cherubic, yet ice cold features. "A Vampric is a Vampire who is exceptionally beautiful… Charming… Seductive…" Miku shook her head, trying to forget the familiar face that popped into mind.

"This Vampric preys on prostitutes and teenage girls because they are easily attracted and fascinated by him. They'll do his bidding, even if they just met him. When they are totally… Intoxicated, he'll be free to do whatever he wants." Miku said emotionlessly.

"Therefore, I appeal to all teenage girls- If you see some 'hot' boy beckoning to you," Miku smirked, wiggling her fingers as she said hot, "Don't go near him. Take down everything you notice about him, his hair, his eyes, his clothes… And report it at XXXXXXXX immediately."

And Miku made her leave, holding back her tears.

* * *

><p>Kaito raised a brow at the TV, looking quite amused as he stroked the hair of the sleeping angel next to him.<p>

"Miku, huh?" he thought to himself, smiling. "This will be fun."

* * *

><p>"RIIINNNN, are you SURE you want to walk all the way home by yourself?" Teto asked her best friend, worry written all over her face. "I could call a cab."<p>

Rin rolled her eyes. "Have I told you that you worry too much? I'll be fine. Besides," she said with a mischievous glint in her eyes, "The cabby could be…" She looked around mysteriously before settling on Teto's horrified face, "A… VAMPRIC!" She yelled the last word out and jumped at Teto, earning a VERY loud been-scared-the-shit-out-of-scream from her buddy.

"Teto! Are you okay?" Teto's older brother, Ted, shouted as he ran out of the Kasane residence with a worried look on his face. Teto glared at Rin, who was literally ROFLHAO. "No, Kagene over here was just trying to scare the BLEEDING SH*T OUT OF ME!" she accused the cracked up girl with –dyed- black hair.

Ted patted his little sister's pink hair fondly before turning to Rin. "Rin, you shouldn't be out right now on your own. If you want, I'll drive you back home."

Rin's cackle was instantaneously replaced with a shy grin. Teto smirked at her best friend, forming an evil plot in her tiny head. "Hey, onii-chan, I forgot. You have to help me with SOMETHING in the house," she said, tugging on Ted's red ponytail, while sending Rin sly smirks. Rin gave Teto the death glare.

"I do?"

"Yeah. Anyways, Rin did say she could walk home by herself, RIIGGHHT?" Teto said wickedly.

Ted looked thoughtful for a while, then sighed resignedly. "Well, Rin, you are a strong girl. Plus, you read all that Vampire-"

"Crap."

"Vampire STUFF, so you should know what to do. But just in case… Here's my number." Ted said with a smile, taking a pen out of his pajama pocket. "Here, give me your hand."

Rin beamed with delight and Teto gaped openly at Ted. Her brother. Holding Rin's hand as he wrote his PHONE NUMBER on HER BEST FRIEND'S PALM. He had never given his number to any girl before.

"Well, I best be on my way. Good bye, SIS!" Rin chirped, waving at the dumbstruck Teto and a waving Ted as she walked into the dead darkness of the night.

* * *

><p>Len groaned as he held his stomach. The ravenous frenzies to feed were becoming worse, and definitely more frequent. It had only been about 5 hours since he finished that prostitute.<p>

He staggered for a bit more and then collapsed into a dark alley. There was a soft light –though he didn't know from where- in the alley and he clutched his aching tummy.

Then he smelt it. The sweet fragrance of what he desperately needed. But it was mixed with something else. A sweet fragrance which he hadn't smelt in 17 years.

He smelt blood… and bananas.

Len immediately scrambled to the entrance of the alleyway, eager to meet the owner of the delicious smell. He heard the clacking of Mary Janes against the concrete sidewalk. As the sounds came closer, he could hardly contain the strange feeling in the pit of his stomach, something he hadn't felt for what seemed like a century.

Then, piercing blue eyes turned to meet his.

* * *

><p><strong>:D <strong>

**boob.**

**:D**


	2. Chapter 2: A Little Play

Bite Me If You Can Chapter 2

* * *

><p><strong>AN: lol, this chap is so short im gonna die. actually i won't, but who cares. im really sorry, you guys :( but please enjoy :) i hope you do :)**

* * *

><p>Rin couldn't believe it. In that moment, she felt like she actually understood all those soppy romances she'd taken to reading. When she took in the stranger's messy blonde hair, his large, cyan eyes, even his seemingly tattered clothes, she felt…<p>

Like she was in love.

Before Len started spewing out blood.

* * *

><p>A "click" echoed throughout the Kasane household as Ted locked the door. His feminine counterpart threw her coat off and quite ostentatiously plopped onto their couch.<p>

"Well, little sis, what was I supposed to do?" Ted asked his sister.

Teto smirked devilishly at his words, then bounced up to where he was grinning like an idiot. "Nothing, you idiot, NOTHING. Don't you get it?" She questioned him, a growing smile apparent on her face.

Ted's mind was too slow to understand the joke. "Eh? You need me to get something for you?" He asked, twirling his ponytail around his finger.

Teto facepalmed. "Come ON, Ted... It's obvious about your... Eh... Feelings…"

Ted could feel the blood rush up to his face. "Feelings? F-f-f-feelings? For Rin? No, of course not! It's not totally apparent to anyone within a two-mile radius that I've liked your best friend since she was like, I don't know, eight, and that you're going to make a fool out of me when I finally get the balls to almost ask her on a date by giving her my number... Oh."

Teto cracked up at the sight of her dear brother blushing like a boy who found a copy of Playboy in his dad's underwear drawer. This made 20-year old Ted blush even harder. "Whatever!" He yelled as he cantered towards the stairs. The sound of his tiny 17-year old sister laughing at him still resonated in his ears.

As he passed by Teto's room, he spotted a picture of her. Not Teto, but HER. The picture wasn't very clear, but he could tell it was her. From her ruffled, dirty blonde hair (now dyed black), to her ocean blue eyes, to those brown Mary Janes she had worn every day since she was 13.

Ted sighed and let a soft, gentle smile spread across his handsome features. "Rin," he whispered quietly.

The author wonders what the poor, handsome dunce would have said if he knew what was conspiring between said 17-year old girl and a vampire at that very moment.

* * *

><p>Miku turned the key in the ignition and waited for her old, but sturdy Mazda to warm up. It was cold in the car park, and deciding that she was too hungry to wait; she turned it off, pulled on her parka and looked around for somewhere to eat. The empty streets surrounding Centennial Square were new to her, but she had always been a bit of an adventurer, and a little jumble of feelings settled in her stomach. It excited her to go to new places, whether they were the park next door or a jungle near the Nile. The streets lining the Square were old but quaint, and coated in warm light from street lamps and snow; it was something close to beautiful.<p>

A small coffee shop beckoned to her, as she entered she was distracted by a small noise.

To an ordinary person, it wouldn't have mattered.

But Miku was no ordinary person.

She slammed the door close and ran to the tiny alleyway right next to the coffee shop.

And saw him.

Him, in all his glory.

Him, with his blue eyes.

Him. Len Kagamine.

And a girl with bright blue eyes.

* * *

><p>Meiko was washing the dishes when Kaito called her up from the bedroom. She half ran up the stairs, and dashed into the bedroom they shared on the second floor of their coffee shop. Kaito smiled as he looked down from the window. "Look," he said, with an almost fatherly smile on his face. Meiko looked into the alleyway, and almost burst into a little fit of giggles. It was what Kaito said. They really were all there. Len, the Vampric. Miku, the Hunter. And Rin, the Girl. A Girl who might have struck a little too close to home.<p>

Kaito stroked her brown hair lovingly. "See, Meiko?" He smiled. "Everything turned out the way I wanted it to be. I am a director."

"And this little play is gonna get fun."

* * *

><p><strong>i haven't started on teh next chap yet cos im a bitch. LOL. sorry. but my exams are coming up, so :(<strong>


End file.
